Wall-Knight
|superpowers = |flavor text = He's a great guy - he just sometimes has a hard time coming out of his shell. }} Wall-Knight is a plant hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and the leader of the and classes. His signature superpower is Uncrackable, which makes the plant hero shielded for the turn it is played and draws a card. He is the hero version of . Origins He is based on the plant with the same appearance (specifically, his Plants vs. Zombies 2 counterpart). He may also be based on Shining Knight (which may allude to his Solar class), a comic book superhero of the Detective Comics franchise. The design of Wall-Knight's armor may be a reference to Isaac Clarke's armor from Dead Space, another game published by Electronic Arts. His name is a portmanteau of "Wall-Nut," the plant he is based on, and "knight," referring to the armor he has. Statistics *'Classes:' , *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' Uncrackable - Your Hero can't be hurt this turn. Draw a card. **'Other:' ***Geyser - Heal your Hero and all Plants for 4 . ***Nut Signal - Make a 6 with Team-Up. Draw a card. ***Bubble Up - Move a Plant. It gets +4 . *'Boss Fights:' **Zombie Mission 09: Mini-Golf Standoff **Zombie Mission 12: Putt-Putt Rumble **Zombie Mission 21: A Hard Nut to Crack **Zombie Mission 32: A Knight Like No Other *'Battle Area:' Mini-golf course Hero description He's a great guy - he just sometimes has a hard time coming out of his shell. Strategies PvZHeroes.com strategy Wall-Knight uses Team-Up to build an invincible Nut fortress from which to lob bombs at unsuspecting Zombies. With Wall-Knight's two classes, Guardian and Solar, work very well with each other. Wall-Knight can protect his sun-producing plants like behind tough Team-Up plants like Wall-Nut, allowing him to generate sun more safely. This means Wall-Knight can bring out powerful plants like Three-Headed Chomper or Soul Patch much earlier in the game, and with defensive plants guarding them, the opponent will have a hard time breaking through your setup and defending themselves at the same time. Wall-Knight can also guard aquatic lanes due to him having access to Amphibious plants, such as Water Chestnut and . Wall-Knight has many tricks from Guardian and Solar that can easily get rid of zombies while allowing plants with Bullseye or Strikethrough '''to safely hurt the zombie hero without getting hurt. Wall-Knight can get rid of gravestones with or Blockbuster and get rid of other zombies with or . Additionally, with and Shamrocket, both of which destroy zombies that have 4 or more, and and , which can take care of zombies with 3 or less, Wall-Knight can instantly destroy any zombie regardless of strength. In fact, there are some synergies only Guardian and Solar plants have with each other. As such, Wall-Knight has arguably the strongest synergy among both nuts and flowers. Spineapple does not only boost the typical defensive plants like Wall-Nut, but also boosts Sunflower, and in the process. Smackadamia can boost Mixed Nuts on top of the other nuts in the Guardian class. Speaking of Mixed Nuts, it can be played behind defensive Guardian plants like Water Chestnut. And finally, Poppin' Poppies and Steel Magnolia benefit Briar Rose and greatly by instantly making more flowers or generally allowing them to take more hits, on top of being flowers themselves. Wall-Knight can also turn into a healing wall by using Geyser, 2nd-Best Taco of All Time, and Venus Flytraplanet, as well as setting up , , Pepper M.D. and Heartichoke behind his defensive wall. He can also move plants around with Bubble Up or Gardening Gloves to move important plants out of the way of strong zombies. If Wall-Knight gets overwhelmed, Wall-Knight can use Uncrackable as his last straw. Despite Wall-Knight possessing many defensive plants and tricks, he can also run a mean aggro deck. He can combine the raw offensive power of Solar Cards such as Haunted Pumpking, Jack O' Lantern, Elderberry and Astrocado along with potent Bullseye cards such as Galacta-Cactus and Jugger-Nut. The Guardian Class also features several heavy hitters such as Red Stinger (if it is played behind a plant) and Health-Nut. These aggressive cards can make for a quickly defeated enemy hero, or even a one-turn kill. However, Wall-Knight's superpowers don't really synergize well with an aggro deck, except perhaps to provide more health to plants, and Bubble Up can be sed to move a card in a similar fashion as Smoke Bomb, and also synergise with Health-Nut. Wall-Knight's flaw, however, is that he severely lacks ways of boosting his plants' strength, the only way being Pumpkin Shell, which isn't the most reliable way. He can use the massive health of plants with Pecanolith to turn it into raw power his only way to increase the strength of his plants, but the tricks mentioned later can easily counter this strategy. His superpowers don't help cover it either, as they are all defensive. This means heroes can outlast Wall-Knight while breaking through his defensive wall with Rolling Stone and Weed Spray, leaving him and his plants vulnerable to any powerful zombie that may come out sooner or later. Fortunately though, Wall-Knight has access to cards like Squash, Lawnmower, Whack-a-Zombie, and Chomper, allowing him to instantly remove any annoying zombie threat. Still, the two aforementioned tricks are huge threats to him. Rush decks are also hard to deal as Wall-Knight since he lacks cards that remove rush decks easily. Also, Wall-Knight lacks easy way to draw cards, though he can make up for it with cards like Gardening Gloves and 2nd-Best Taco of All Time. He can also use '''Conjuring cards such as Cosmic Flower and Photosynthesizer. Against When you are against Wall-Knight, be cautious of a single Sunflower or Wall-Nut he sends out, as it could allow him to easily set up and be unstoppable in the late-game. Since Wall-Knight can stall for very long, it is recommended that you finish him off as early as possible. Use sheer force, instant-kill cards, or Deadly zombies to break through his defensive wall and ruin his offensive line too, especially Weed Spray. Wall-Knight is also specialized at instant removal, as he can remove any zombie he wants with cards such as Whack-a-Zombie, Chomper, Doom-Shroom, or Shamrocket. In addition, he also has access to Grave Buster and Blockbuster, meaning even zombies with the Gravestone trait are not safe. Play your zombies carefully and make sure your zombies have a guaranteed chance to hit. Pepper Power This is one of the two healing decks that Wall-Knight has. Cosmoss is a decent early-game play that can be further boosted by Wall-Knight's environments, while Hot Date, Spikeweed Sector, and Hibernating Beary clean up low-health zombies and force you to bring out your big threats, which Wall-Knight is able to destroy with Shamrocket. After that, Wall-Knight can simply trigger the cycle of Heartichoke and Venus Flytraplanet, healing himself to full and boosting any Pepper M.D.s on the field immensely. Even if he cannot pull off the combo, he has 2nd-Best Taco of All Time, Power Flower, and Astro Vera for some extra healing and damage. Deadly zombies and Hearty removal cards like Weed Spray and Knockout work wonders against bulky plants with low strength, while Rocket Science and Locust Swarm are able to fell stronger plants, mainly Pepper M.D. and Three-Headed Chomper. This deck also has its own weakness against Sneezing Zombie as her ability prevents Wall-Knight from healing at all. This is Nuts This is Wall-Knight's nut synergy deck. Forget-Me-Nuts and Jugger-Nut serve as Wall-Knight's early-game defenses and hinder your play at the same time. In the mid game, Primal Wall-Nut blocks off hits while Health-Nuts and Mirror-Nuts establish his offense and defense, followed by a Smackadamia or Pecanolith to reinforce Wall-Knight's nuts even further. Solar Winds provide Sunflowers which allow him to send out more expensive plants faster, while Wing-Nut disables any bonus attacks. Using zombies with high strength (especially zombies) is very risky due to the deck containing Pecanolith, which turns high-strength glass cannons useless, and Doom-Shroom, who is able to destroy a horde of zombie powerhouses while leaving the nuts (excluding Smackadamia) unharmed. Instead, using Deadly zombies ( , Barrel of Barrels, and Laser Base Alpha included) or instant-kills like Squirrel Herder is your preferred solution, although for the latter, you must beware of Primal Wall-Nut, who is immune to tricks, and Three-Nut, Loco Coco, and Cosmic Nut, who will set the plants' strength to 3, making them immune to Weed Spray, the most effective trick for removing nuts, and forcing you to rely on Knockout, which is not suited for removing a swarm of 3-strength plants. Either way, try to finish Wall-Knight off before he makes 9 sun, because he will be able to finish you off easily with a Wall-Nut Bowling, whether it be the damage or the boosted Wall-Nuts. Pop Star This deck is Wall-Knight's second healing deck (although Pepper M.D. is excluded here), combined with flower synergy. Galacta-Cactus, Morning Glory, and Hot Date clear the field of zombies early-game, while Solar Winds help Wall-Knight ramp his sun. After that, Heartichoke will be able to dish out insane amounts of damage with the wide array of healing cards this deck has. For this deck, the main healers would be Poppin' Poppies, who heals Wall-Knight for a massive amount of health, and Power Flower, who heals Wall-Knight each turn. Meanwhile, Briar Rose punishes any zombies that harm Power Flower or Heartichoke, and Grave Buster destroys pesky Gravestone zombies. And finally, this deck contains Wall-Nut Bowling, which will defeat you if the healing loop hasn't; even if you survive, your defenses will be devastated, leaving you with no zombies to defend youself with. Just like any healing deck, removing any Heartichokes (and Venus Flytraplanets) on the field is the key to victory against this deck. While Briar Rose does pose a threat in that regard, you can play tricks to pick off the flowers instead. Knockout is easily the best option to use, as Briar Rose, Power Flower, and Heartichoke all have 3 strength. If Knockout is not available, Final Mission or Cakesplosion can be used as a substitute to destroy Briar Rose and Heartichoke (but not Power Flower) at once. Sneezing Zombie is also a good counter, as not only does she prevent Wall-Knight from healing, her stat-lowering ability makes the aforementioned 3-strength plants vulnerable to Weed Spray and destroys all Lil' Buddies on the field (which are very annoying to deal with since Poppin' Poppies makes three of them at once). Gourdian Nut This deck involves a control synergy for Wall-Knight. Galacta-Cactus fends off against some low-health zombies, which of course, also damages the plants that have "When destroyed" abilities, such as Hot Dates, Pear Cubs and Guacodiles, turning them into big threats against your zombies. Insta-Kill tricks like Grave Buster, Shamrockets, a Squash, and Tactical Cukes will ruin your strategy, unless you make use of Untrickable-traited zombies to negate such tricks. Take note that only one Toadstool can destroy a zombie which has 4 or less, which not even an Untrickable zombie is immune to. Wing-Nuts locks the zombies from doing their bonus attacks, even if they have Frenzy. Body-Gourd will fill the Super-Block Meter for Wall-Knight to full to have easy access to his superpowers to stall for time until he can use Astro Veras and a Wall-Nut Bowling to defeat you. Because of how Body-Gourd's ability works, it does make a disadvantage for Wall-Knight since Bullseye-traited zombies can still fight as well against Wall-Knight by preventing him from gaining one to three of his superpowers. One of the best choices is by picking Shieldcrusher Viking. Thanks to his ability, he can hit Wall-Knight and drain his Super-Block Meter, even if it does work when he gains either Overshoot or Strikethrough traits. Another zombie to prevent this is by playing a Monkey Smuggler for stealing 2 sections from Wall-Knight's Super-Block Meter. Hence, both and Huge-Gigantacus are suitable heroes aganist this deck as they have the both Untrickable trait via and Laser Base Alpha (Ice Moon for Huge-Gigantacus' case as well) allowing Bullseye zombies to land a hit on Wall-Knight. Blockbusting This is Wall-Knight's fusion and evolution synergy. In this deck, Forget-Me-Nuts spoil your cheap tricks, as well as your starting superpower. s eliminate those 3 or less zombies. Photosynthesizers, Cosmic Flowers and Astrocados gaining Astrocado Pits in Wall-Knight's hand, when destroyed, make Tricarrotops a huge threat against the zombies. Speaking of Astrocados, Cosmic Flowers and their conjured cards, their Strikethrough traits cause an easy loss for the Zombie Heroes. Even worse, Elderberries (when evolved by either fusing Eyespores or Pumpkin Shells) will ruin your strategy, as well as Bullseye-traited, evolved, Blockbusters which will destroy all Gravestones 'here and next door. Steel Magnolias increase for low-health plants here and next door by 2 , while a Gravitree pulls a zombie out of the plants' way and a will instantly destroy one of the major threats for Wall-Knight. Whenever Forget-Me-Nuts played on board, use Squirrel Herders to destroy those plants. Simply instantly destroy big threats like Tricarrotops and Elderberries by either using Cut Down to Size, Rocket Science or Locust Swarm. If these fail, play an evolved Primordial Cheese Shover or 'Deadly-traited zombie to destroy those big threats. To fight back against Elderberries and other Strikethrough plants, play Planetary Gladiators while protecting themselves by either using Zombie Coaches, Escape through Time or Zombot Battlecruiser 5000. Strategy decks Gallery Trivia *The player is able to unlock Wall-Knight after completing a quest as one of the player's choices. Spudow, Solar Flare, and Chompzilla share this trait. **However, Wall-Knight can only be chosen after Solar Flare has been chosen, as he will take Solar Flare's place when choosing the player's next hero. *The rocket that appears in Wall-Knight's comic strip resembles Rocket Science. *His battle music is shared with Grass Knuckles. *If Wall-Knight is under the effects of Uncrackable, he will not perform any of his other animations until he removes his armor. *The animated trailer suggests that Wall-Knight is absent-minded, as he is seen standing out on the lawn, whilst freely allowing the zombies behind him to break into the house. See also * *Uncrackable